


Punch It!!

by suoye



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 搬文備份看看Jim如何激怒Spock看看Spock如何無視JIm看看他們怎麼度過相看兩厭的學院生涯（？）不怎麼師生戀的師生戀，只有三章節發生在學院其他都在遠航訓練的故事





	1. Chapter 1

第一章、Spock & James T Kirk

注意到那個金髮的學員是在一次集會裡，全校的學生齊聚一堂，大家都端正坐好，就只有他懶洋洋的癱在椅子上。他旁邊黑髮的學員不停地推他，但效果不大，整場集會那金髮學員甚至還莫名驚醒過幾回。  
散漫、生活混亂，毫無禮節可言。

第二次看到那學員室在學校放假的假日，他到教室備課時在走廊上注意到他與一位女學員貼的相當近，就連他路過都沒有讓那兩人移動分毫，甚至他已經走過後還聽到唇齒相交的接吻聲。  
放浪而無羞恥心。

他叫James T Kirk，他四周的人都暱稱他Jim或是kirk。  
他是George Samuel Kirk的兒子，那個在凱文號上光榮捐驅的名人。  
過多的期待導致叛逆的行為，這樣的人倒不是特例。

走廊奔跑是相當魯莽的行為，更何況是這種多人的追逐。一眼就注意到那個金髮的人影，真是沒有規矩，在他出聲之前，指揮學教授Christopher Pike教授已經大聲喝止。  
他用嬉皮笑臉與老師和他捻熟的關係逃過處分。

在應該是空無一人的的暑期夜晚，大型空教室傳來鬧烘烘的聲音。James T Kirk的生日在8月26日，生日會弄的非常盛大，櫃子與教室都有掛橫幅，學校的女生參與製作的百分比約59.45%，像是明星班的被崇拜著。他無視傳統將三個願望都說出來了。分別為：他想吃一頓全套外星人餐，說這句的時候他旁邊的朋友大聲哀號；第二，他想跟校花好好來一場…後面實在沒什麼好說的，總之女性尖叫男性噓聲；第三，老套但是引人發笑，世界和平。  
裡面沒有他真心的願望，不知道為何，Spock挺肯定的。  
慶生會解散時他正巧要離開學校，卻被衝出來的人撞倒，映入眼簾的是經然卷翹的金色睫毛，藍的驚人的雙眸帶著痛苦，下一瞬間他被刺鼻而讓人作嘔的嘔吐物噴灑在他胸前。  
在他還沒來得及給予適當的懲罰和責備前，他的朋友把他架走並替他到了歉，拽著離開的過程中James T Kirk還是沒止住嘔吐。  
他不悅的捏著鼻子，撐起身子。

隔天他的研究室門口站著金髮的人影，藍眼睛又盯著他，Spock在此之前從來不會這樣迴避他人的視線。他知道James T Kirk想道歉，而他只是越過紅色制服，走進自己的研究室。  
他坐下後抬頭，透過玻璃窗戶，看到金髮的人皺起臉朝他吐出舌頭，雙手比出相當不雅的手勢。蔚藍的雙眼瞪大與他對視幾秒，然後落荒而逃。  
幼稚。  
他嘴角動了動。

新的學期他注意到第一排的金髮人影，不是James T Kirk。他打開課本，展開他學期第一日的教學課程。  
上課名單上也沒有他，當然如果他擅自進來教室上課他也應該要制止。

研究室的門口上貼著藍色的便條紙，漂亮的字體寫著文情並茂的道歉字句。他拿下便條紙，打開研究室的門。在他關上門前，金髮的紅制服人影突然加速衝到他門邊。「非常抱歉！」  
Spock點頭，關上門。  
金髮人影鬆口氣，大翻白眼的模樣很有趣。  
James T Kirk的眼睛真的非常藍。

他來上他的課，看到他遞上來的加選課程申請表，Spock注意到James T Kirk旁邊站著他朋友Leonard H McCoy，他簽下他的名字以示同意。  
「請入坐。」Spock說。  
燦爛的笑奪人目光，然而道謝的話是旁邊的McCoy學員幫忙說的，並且繳交了他的功課。

James T Kirk的成績相當優秀，在同學的談論間知道他想在3年內完成所有課程進入聯邦星艦隊裡。照他這樣認真與修習課程的速度，並不是不可行。他也會在離開研究室時遇到要來拜訪老師的他，似乎在課餘時間James T Kirk都會去找Christopher Pike教授。他們每次擦身而過都會有禮貌性的點頭打招呼，不過有時候Spock會下意識的避開，他也不知道為什麼。

Uhura對他有好感，在幾次她明確的表示後，判斷她是適合的對象，而且相當聰敏。Uhura有對很漂亮的眼睛與纖細的腿，整個人很有骨感美，Spock在幾次由她主動的約會後，決定和她保持穩定的關係。  
課餘時相約一起去吃午餐，撞見James T Kirk並非在預料之中，因為仍是師生關係，他們約會的地點都會離學院較遠。James T Kirk非常失禮的用手指著他和Uhura，一副又震驚又生氣的模樣。臨近在隔壁桌，基於Uhura與他的聲譽，Spock提議提前離開。  
從刻意提高音量的碎碎念中，他得知，Uhura是James T Kirk心目中的校花。

James T Kirk沒有蹺課，但是上課時他的視線都挺刺眼的。儘管Uhura告訴他毋須在意，引來別人的注意已成事實，他正考慮直接截斷不利因素太多的這段關係。下課時， James T Kirk很惡意的在教室中大論他過度理性的反應，並與四周的有人評論他的生理行為。他沒有做出反應，儘管他敏銳的聽力已經將那些粗魯不當的言語全盤接收。  
他真是個相當幼稚行為魯莽讓人難以忍受的人類，James T Kirk，如此用言語侮辱他的生理反應與感情淡薄讓人感到粗俗不耐。  
Spock離開教室帶著鮮少表露的憤怒情緒。

正式拒絕Uhura的幾週後，他又在研究室門口看到了藍色的便條紙。看沒幾秒，Spock便揭下紙條，推門進研究室後把順手揉成團藍色紙團丟進垃圾桶裡。坐在研究室的桌子上查看學生作業時，他能感受到門外玻璃窗透進室內的視線，那對惑人的藍色眼眸，總是能讓大家原諒他。Spock一直到他離去都沒抬起頭。

 

誰會頂這種鍋蓋頭？  
Kirk第一眼見到那個誇張的髮型時，充滿了訝異。髮型的主人卻跟他想像中的怪胎樣子完全不同，細尖上揚的眉毛，尖翹形狀優美的耳朵，重點是…他挺帥的。Spock，學院的優秀畢業生，畢業後再學校擔任教職。瓦肯大使的獨子，人類與瓦肯人的混血。總之就是受大家崇拜、老師喜愛的人物，在有任務指配時，在Pike艦長所指揮的USS Enterprise下服役。大多關於他的資訊都是傳聞，身為瓦肯人的他也不是什麼健談的類型，這讓Spock成為『星艦學院最神祕』的代名詞。  
Bones推薦他修Spock的課程，同時也是他提供這麼多關於他的情報。在Bones不停的罵尖耳綠血怪的一大堆暗喻明喻裡，儘管都是負面用詞，還是可以聽出瓦肯人教學相當有條理。上他的課對他未來想進星艦隊有極大的幫助，不過看Bones的功課量也知道Spock的課程壓力很重，這讓已經超修課程的Jim猶豫不決。

生日會的時候他在教室外看到了Spock，OMG，他知道私自使用學校的教室絕對會被處分，但是那個傻瓜頭只是揚起一邊眉毛然後離開。這個舉動引起他很大的好感，對於他規矩死板的印象也些微改觀。念頭一閃而過，他很快的就和周圍的朋友與女生們玩在一塊兒。宴會接近尾聲時，他已經不知道自己醉茫又被叫醒幾次。在被Bones拽離開會場前，又在教室外的走廊看到Spock，天殺的走廊這麼暗為什麼他還是會注意到？他踉蹌的跑出去，也不懂自己想要幹嘛，見到Spock他也不知道要說什麼，可能是想要跟他打個招呼吧？  
但無論如何，他們是不可能有良好的第一次見面了。  
他吐在Spock身上。

吵了Bones很多次，無數的「我該不該去道歉？」問題，讓暴躁的McCoy直接把它騙到了Spock的研究室前。Jim一直覺得自己直覺辦事，任何事情都不拖泥帶水，也很少知道扭捏怎麼回事，而今天的他卻像是初次告白的少女般緊張的要死，動了千百次逃走的念頭。  
GOD，犯錯被Pike叫去都沒緊張成這樣。  
遠遠地看到Spock走來，四周的人不是跟他行禮就是點頭恭敬地打招呼，他有種詭異的優雅，瓦肯人都這樣嗎？隨著黑髮男人越來越靠近，Jim發現自己手心已經開始出汗，腦袋甚至開始發昏，好一陣子他才發現自己屏住氣，忘了呼吸。而Spock離他還有好幾百公尺。  
Spock的眼睛非常清澈，黑白分明的眼睛相當漂亮，眼裡透露出的冷淡反而讓人覺得性感，薄而形狀優美的嘴唇嚴肅地緊閉，卻在嘴角有個向微笑的上揚。Spock並不是壯碩的類型，體形上甚至是Jim看起來比較壯，Jim卻毫不懷疑Spock一拳能造成的傷害不僅是鼻血。  
Spock的眼睛與他對是幾秒，在Jim開口前，推門進到自己的研究室。  
「WTF！」Jim熱血上湧，儘管沒人注意到他的動作，但是他依然感到相當的丟臉與侮辱，自從來到星艦後他不曾遇到這種漠視，大家的視線總是跟著他，儘管有些是厭惡的，卻不會無視他！他想都沒想就朝窗戶筆了中指，而用詭異的挺直姿勢優雅作下的Spock好死不死的抬起頭。  
Jim僵在原地幾秒，拔腿就跑。

接下來的每一天，他只要看到黑髮的人都有想拔腿就跑的衝動，而Bones總是會一直碎碎念他浪費他的時間，還害他繞了超多遠路。漸漸地，他淡忘了那份緊張，那份抱歉。走廊上隱約看到Spock他還是慣性的會避開，卻沒像以前那樣慌張。縱使清楚Spock不會主動責備他或是給他眼色，卻還是持續逃避，因為他不想再被Spock無視，無視比罵或瞪更讓Jim難受。

就這樣他逃了Spock整個學期，Bones一聊到他這個逃脫史就笑到停不下來，每次當他專心想逃跑時，就會搞砸很多事情，例如把午餐撒到Pike身上之類的。放假期間他決定要道歉，不僅是要面對自己犯的錯，更是他發現Spock的課程對他相當重要。當他要和Bones說他的決定是，他的好友只是翻白眼，丟了個便條紙到他頭上。

把自己絞盡腦汁，寫了好幾次才定稿的道歉文貼在Spock的研究室門口，這次他不敢再站在門邊了，他到附近的轉角等待。Spock上完他的課，快步走過來，他一眼就看見便條紙，Jim緊張兮兮地看著Spock的反應。  
Spock眉毛上揚嘴角有點笑意，他撕下便條紙的動作挺平靜的，Jim鼓起勇氣在瓦肯人進去研究室前衝過去向他到了歉。Spock的微笑讓他如釋重負。

瓦肯人的聲音真好聽，Bones對他的評語大翻白眼，說他是精力旺盛的青少年。加上Spock課堂上的作業讓Jim睡覺的時間縮短，但是很值得，短短幾週他就吸收到大量的知識。不過在有些人著迷的眼神中，Jim猜很多人只是喜歡Spock而已，例如Jim一直想追的Uhura。

Jim現在超級後悔的，自從他在Spock的課堂上說了不當的話後他試圖想道歉，但是Spock將他的紙條揉掉了，又回到最初的無視狀態。Jim很想翹掉Spock的課程，但是三年內要畢業的的目標讓他無法這麼做。這讓上課變得非常痛苦，因為Spock連看都不看他。

他也不懂自己當下為什這麼生氣，到底是在氣Spock明明知道他喜歡Uhura還交往還是氣他和Uhura交往這件事？Bones說他是感情白癡，他總是矢口否認，因為他有無數個交往經驗，儘管最後下場不是上完床就想分手再不然就是被甩。他心裡清楚明白，感情這種事他真的不想懂也不願意懂。表面上他努力做出在乎情人的樣子，使勁兒要裝得像一般男女朋友一樣，卻無法和任何一位女性交往持久，因為女人總是在越來越熟悉他後明白他無法對情人認真。Uhura是個大美女，Jim欣賞她的角度和他欣賞任何女生的方式一樣…那他到底是為什麼生氣？


	2. Chapter 2

第二章、Big Fight

Jim一臉痛苦的抓著頭髮，他正努力把整個報告的緒論與結論做個合理的連結。圖書館的座位四周充滿了和他修同堂課的同學，看到大家苦惱的模樣讓Jim心理稍微平衡一點，不知道有多少人都被指導老師退件。Pike很少退他的報告，沒想到這次他也慘遭退件。Jim把草稿中不滿意的字句劃掉，隨後把手中的PADD移開，趴在桌上想要睡一覺後，再繼續面對報告。  
感到桌子對面的椅子有人移動，Jim抬頭睜開眼睛偷看一下，這一瞄嚇了他好一跳。坐在他對面的是Spock，Jim只能把頭埋在手臂之間，希望他沒注意到自己。想瞇一下的睡意都被剛剛的驚訝趕跑，Jim只能努力的祈禱坐在對面的Spock趕快走開，現在的自己一點都不想面對這個瓦肯人。  
想到自己幼稚的舉動他就想去死，當初McCoy就是不在，不然那時候有Bones老媽的碎碎念怎麼可能會讓自己犯下這種大錯？天哪，他想到那個平常沒表情的瓦肯人會有的憤怒模樣就覺得冷汗直冒。他甚至無法想像那個平常沒表情的瓦肯人一但憤怒會是什麼模樣，能肯定的是，再惹Spock被直接當掉或是踢出學校的機率非常高。  
『FU~~~~~~CK!!!該死的西瓜頭是要在這裡坐多久！！！！』Jim越想越可怕，要不是有失尊嚴，他真想再度逃走。他耐不住性子的想搞清楚瓦肯人到底為什麼會做他對面，明明他們就關係尷尬！難道Spock想要跟他撂狠話嗎？該不會讓他科目當掉吧！天哪太可惡了吧距離學期末才剩不到幾天啊！Spock你這個該死的尖耳惡魔！魔鬼！混帳！  
直覺和一股不知道哪來的勇氣，總是讓Jim做出意料之外的動作，意料之外的人也包含Jim自己。他抬起頭，打算一吐為快，省的這樣折磨。  
偏偏眼前的人並不是Spock，同樣是鍋蓋頭的髮型讓他有先入為主的觀念。Spock的蠢西瓜頭比這個更蠢的混帳好看多了，Jim惱羞成怒的瞪了看向他的瓦肯人，非常不禮貌，而且相當無理取鬧。拿起自己的PADD，Jim衝回自己的宿舍，心中感嘆自己與瓦肯人形同陌路的命運。

「別開玩笑了。」  
「這並不符合邏輯。」  
離開圖書館才過10分鐘，Jim在教室講台前，與自己最不想遇到的人並肩而站。Pike不知道打哪來的自信，認定『Spock+Jim』會是絕佳組合。當他宣布Kirk申請參加遠航訓練已經通過時，那時他還笑了出來，儘管Spock轉頭看他，還外加揚眉的動作讓他很不愉快。  
Pike說出他要在Spock監督與指導下完成任務時他真想一死了之，遠航訓練一直是他期待的課程，為了能獲取更多指揮的機會他投注相當多的時間與精力在這部份，但是為什麼偏偏就會加上一個Spock呢？聽到Spock用『不符合邏輯』這五個字形容，Jim難得有贊同的感覺。Pike是哪個星球來的上校完全沒注意到他和Spock不合的八卦，要他和Spock在星艦上朝夕相處半年比殺他還可怕。  
Pike被兩個人的反應逗樂，他閉起眼睛，點點頭表示收到，但是從他開心的微笑中，Jim覺得非常不妙。Jim當然不可能說出自己與Spock不合的原因，儘管都是他錯比較多。這讓他難以想出拒絕的理由，當下Jim也只能一直重複Not Spock。  
Spock表情沒變，但是那個模樣也絕對不是願意。「上校，我對於這項決定感到相當不合適，同時，遠行訓練的時間會影響到教學課程，請恕我拒絕。」  
「Spock，我已經提交訓練書了，因為Kirk繳交給我的時間也比較慢，現在要退出也沒辦法了，你在剩下的課程將由我來接手，你就相信我還有這個能力吧。」Pike溫和地說，說到Jim繳交時間時還瞪了Kirk一眼。「你懂我的決定就是命令吧Spock？」  
Jim臉色僵硬地接受到Spock責備的視線，上校這麼說不是就把他害死了嗎！？天哪鍋蓋尖耳朵在瞪我，接下來的半年完蛋了。  
「是的，上校。我會盡我的職責。」  
Jim有種Spock最後一句說得咬牙切齒的錯覺…或者不是錯覺？

Jim把東西收拾好，並從知道消息後就對他體貼的要命的Bones那裡接過行李，Bones笑得很幸災樂禍，顯然裝好人裝累了。「Jim，你要記得至少一周要回我你的近況，不想說話直接哭也可以噢。」  
「閉嘴啦Bones！」Jim作勢要踢他的損友，但是被他閃過。  
走出宿舍門口時，兩人料想不到的人已經在那裡等候，旁邊還停靠著一台黑色的車子。從一般人直挺成會很酸的站姿來看，這個人肯定是Spock無疑。「學員。」似乎是要接他過去，準是Pike的指示。  
「Spock。」Jim點頭，順手給在旁竊笑的Bones一個大拐子，把行李放在運送車上。接著跟在Spock後面綁手綁腳地上車，給揮手的Bones一個哀怨表情，還沒開口Spock就已經發動車子。「嘿！」他抗議的叫了一聲，和漸漸縮小的朋友揮手，轉頭過來瞪著駕駛的人。「你剛剛這樣非常沒禮貌誒。」  
Spock連頭都沒轉過來，但是他過了半晌才回答。「我不需要你告訴我什麼是禮貌。」  
Jim差點沒咬斷他的牙齒。

出發前他們做了宣示，而Jim在宣讀『訓練員願意聽從指導員的任何指令』時，大吞了口水。照規矩，指導員與參與遠航訓練的學員關係互動亟需密切，現在兩人的關係如此膠著，『密切』兩個詞簡直天方夜譚。Jim不禁擔心，這個誓言會不會讓一向剛正不阿的Spock發瘋整他好幾回。  
Spock用平靜的像是在宣讀課程教綱的口氣背誦出誓言，那模樣讓Jim鬆了口氣，這舉動在人群中著實引人注目，觀禮的Pike瞪他的眼神超銳利。Spock下台與他擦身而過時，嘴角莫名的又帶著笑，這不禁讓Jim懷疑他剛剛的舉動到底多明顯，連背對他的Spock都感覺的到。  
由於Jim也在恍神的緣故，下台時不知怎麼的沒踩穩，Jim以絕對會摔到流鼻血的狗吃屎姿勢往地面跌去。在他旁邊的Spock眼明手快的摟住他的腰，用力將Jim勾回來，這樣的動作讓兩人以親密的姿勢正面相擁，Jim盯著摟著他的人的嘴角發楞，直到腰間的手移開，救他的人退開一步。他這才注意到，微微上勾的嘴角讓Spock總是有種微笑的禮貌感覺，Jim突然很擔心，難道他一直錯估Spock的情緒嗎？他一直以為的微笑，根本是嘴型的錯覺？  
「學員，請下台。」Spock提醒，平靜無波的臉讓Jim看的很不爽。  
「謝！謝！」Jim刻意強調的道了謝，率先下台。

Bones用力擁抱自己將要遠行的朋友，有點要送女兒上學的心情。在鬆開Jim之前偷偷掏出自己早就準備好的疫苗，用力扎在他的脖子上。  
「God! Damn it!!」Jim慘叫，用力推開Bones。按住自己的脖子，不能置信。「天哪，你這是在幹嘛？」  
「你知道的，身為你的專屬治療師，我是應該跟你去的。」Bones一臉嚴肅，但是明顯的看出他帶著剛剛得逞的得意模樣。「Jim，你要注意飲食，該避開的食物我都已經跟你訓練的星艦與食品複製機的工程師談過了。」Bones其實挺擔心他這個老友，他老是過敏的莫名其妙體質，拈花惹草的花花公子性格，衝動不顧後果的行事風格…，天哪，他必須停止，再想下去他會蹺課跟過去的。「Jim，你最好多聽Spock的意見...閉嘴!!我知道你要說什麼，但是比起相信你，我更相信Spock...閉嘴!!我沒說完，別罵我別咒我，乖乖聽話！」Bones用力抓住Jim的雙肩。  
Jim撇唇，不高興的聽著。  
「你噘什麼嘴，小鬼，我是說真的，這次就算是去查看生物存活痕跡，你也要小心，你的直覺很準，但是需要理智，趁這次機會與Spock打好關係吧，」  
Jim翻白眼，直接用行動表示『怎麼可能』。  
「好吧，那至少不要惹他，免得他直接把你的指揮機會取消了。」Bones嘆氣，拍拍Jim的肩膀。「記得帶套子還有不要亂親人，以免你對其他星球人的體液過敏，你可沒其他人能幫你啊。」Bones爆笑，想起Jim和一個獵戶座的女孩接吻後嘴巴腫起來的模樣，還因此吃了整整一週的流質食物。  
「滾啦BONES!」

 

  
遠航任務是Jim『曲速當上艦長之路』自我實現計畫中的第一步，懷著的那份夢想與野心他除了要證明給他的恩師Pike以外，更想證明自己。他進入星艦學院後，成績當然依舊是名列前茅，但這裡角逐者眾多，他好不容易才拼到了這個機會，無論如何，他都要披荊斬棘。  
這份長達半年的任務將分成兩個階段，首先他們必須前往僅剩十年的星球上查看是否有生物存在，再確認後傳達給接應的USS Farragut，並且在Farragut的指揮室實習訓練。對Jim來說，可怕的不是指揮室的實習訓練，而是與Spock單獨待在那個星球尋找生物足跡的那幾個月。  
  
收起任務指令將他放在星艦儀表板上方的夾層，卻被做在旁邊的副駕駛位置的Spock抓住手。瓦肯人的體溫好低喔，Jim傻楞楞的想到，沒聽進Spock接下來說的話。  
「學員！」Spock提高音量，喚回Jim的注意力。Jim看著剛剛被Spock碰過的手，裝做若無其事的請Spock再說一遍。「任務指派書必須全然保密，避免造成誤會，請隨身攜帶。」  
Spock的話讓Jim大翻白眼，仍舊堅持把任務指令書放在夾層，藍色的大眼睛直視用『不苟同』的眼神看著他的Spock。「我相信你不會看的，對吧？SPOCK。」Spock的反應則是把他手上的任務書放在另一邊的夾層，揚起一邊眉毛。  
「Punch It.」  
Jim這時才有要出發的狂喜，他透過螢幕看著浩瀚無垠的宇宙，笑的非常燦爛的重複。「Punch It!!」  
  
  
一切都順利的異常，不僅是他們表面維持的和平，或是出發後對那星球的生命跡象截至目前都無所獲。航行期間，Jim一直想再開口道歉，但是在與Spock討論行動方案時，他那種冷漠且單刀直入的批評與否決只讓Jim更恨他、更拉不下臉。  
令他困擾的還有，那個死瓦肯人完全不說話！跟Spock獨處快半天他就快被這種沉默搞的快窒息，怎麼有人會在對方說一句話後用沉默的反應與平靜無波的眼神做回應？他媽的是什麼意思啊！？航程才不過三天Jim就已經炸毛了。  
「喂！你那對尖耳朵是裝飾用的嗎？」Jim在進食時間向坐在長方型桌邊斜對角最遠處的Spock大吼，在他試圖用『好想吃烤雞』之類的句子展開話題，卻還是換得沉默後，他忍無可忍。  
Spock抬起頭，放下湯匙。「Negative，學員。我聽的清楚你想表達的，在溝通的過程中，聽的人有決定是否要回應的權力，而無禮問題我毋需回應。」  
無禮？我哪有！！！Jim咬牙切齒，你悶騷怪我話多，你耳朵尖怪我吵，你是長官嫌我笨，但是不准你誤會我！想起這個任務才剛開始三天，要決裂也等回來在說，Jim深呼吸，舔舔乾澀的嘴唇。「Please, enlighten me.(請指教。)」  
「你在登上星艦的第一句話『你是不是在想太好了到外太空不用洗手？』，是問，你是希望得知我平常的習慣還是要對我的衛生習慣做出侮辱發言呢？」Spock平靜的說，但是盯著Jim的眼神銳利。「在…」  
「那是笑話！你…」聽到那句自己兩天前才說的話從Spock口中重述怎麼這麼彆扭啊，還怪黃的，Jim大聲想辯解。  
「請不要打斷我，學員。我尚未將我的想法說明完全，請不要再做出無禮的舉動。」Spock滿意的看到Jim鼓脹的像河豚的臉，緊抿的嘴唇與憤怒的視線讓他得知並不會再被打斷。「在出發後，你用各種聲調與旋律不間斷喊『Punch it!』我想並不是要與我對話的意思，所以沒做回應。」Spock注意到Jim臉整著個漲紅，嘴巴大張像是又要有話衝出口，在他發出聲音前Spock揚起一邊眉毛成功阻止。「11:10p.m.，睡前。你說『快抱著你的泰迪熊睡覺吧。』這種暗喻我對絨毛玩具有溺愛或者未脫離幼兒期及不夠理智的言語，我同樣也選擇了不回答。」看到Jim坐立不安的模樣，Spock嘆口氣。「請說話。」  
「洗手什麼的那是開玩笑！Pun…Punch it是我在唱歌啦完全不是要跟你講話！…泰迪熊的事情我道歉，有一咪咪是在鬼扯你說不定喜歡絨毛玩具。」Jim用食指與拇指尖做出了一咪咪的手勢，認真的解釋。  
「還…」  
Jim舉雙手投降，「別說了，我知道我太無禮頭了，但是Spock，你就不能回應我一下嗎？並不是在求你什麼的，而是…這樣我也不清楚你到底是怎樣的心情啊。」  
Spock將視線從蔚藍的雙眼移開，他重拾放在旁邊的湯匙。「我是素食主義者。」  
Jim裂嘴而笑，拿起自己的叉子，正對著Spock。「這樣才叫溝通嘛！」  
「別拿餐具指人，學員。」

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

第三章、Hard to tell

和瓦肯人討論事情的第一個要點，就是要認真聽。因為瓦肯人的邏輯性用詞與隱藏在內的含意無法輕易理解，一般的日常用語也能文謅謅讓Jim大翻白眼。Spock在那次溝通後話也變多了，當然，其中Jim少耍幽默也是一大原因。  
Spock對於訊號傳達沒有回應相當憂慮，若是造成侵略的誤會與反擊將會後果嚴重，因此兩人都認為悄悄潛入這個星球的決定無可厚非。當然這份擔憂的前提是那個即將滅亡的星球上有高智慧生命體，若是無高智慧生命體也好，只要將數據調查機安置在該星球的空曠處兩天就能解決。  
根據以前Spock所翻閱的遠航訓練結果報告書中所示，一般遠航訓練的星球都有先遣隊去查看，所以星球上存在高智慧生命體的機率不大。Jim笑著說前半段的任務根本就是『外星球的小踏青』，但被Spock嚴厲的抨擊『態度鬆散』。  
「你大概一輩子都不懂玩笑，Spock。」Jim目瞪口呆的聽完態度鬆散的一系列嚴重後果後，噗哧笑出來。「不是在嘲笑你，Spock，而是你要讓自己放鬆點啊。」  
Spock持續看著螢幕，打從心裡不同意。「我一直都很放鬆。」  
Jim將腳從駕駛區的儀表板下移開，面對旁邊的Spock，把手伸直到能碰到Spock，他拍拍肩膀，然後伸出食指在Spock轉頭時剛好戳進臉頰。  
「…。」Spock沈默不語。  
Jim笑容僵在臉上，收回手，訥訥的解釋「欸…你知道這是個小玩笑，對熟悉的人或是朋友都會這麼做的。」  
Spock面無表情的回頭繼續看著螢幕，但他閉眼片刻，在回過頭看著Jim。「我是你師長，這麼做並不合適，學員。」  
Jim把牙齒併攏咧嘴露出『一～』的模樣，笑嘻嘻的。這幾天的相處下來，讓他知道Spock在很多回應上並沒有負面的情緒，只是用字上都會讓人不舒服。想想這不是跟老是碎碎念他的Bones一樣嗎？Jim決定採取厚臉皮的死纏爛打模式，就是要和Spock打好關係。舊事也不要再堤，等真的有感情好一點的感覺，在鄭重道歉比較會得到原諒。  
Jim其實只是為自己沒有勇氣提出往日愚行做了藉口，若是能道歉對方一定比較舒服，但是與Spock獨處之下揭開這種平常人一定會馬上揍他的瘡疤，Jim實在股不起那點勇氣。想到他說Spock反應冷淡其他部位反應也一定很冷的那段話，他忍不住瞄了一眼瓦肯人的褲檔。這個露骨的視線被Spock抓到後Jim整個人跳了起來，拿起放在一側的PADD。「我先離開了，等我輪班我會在過來！掰掰！」  
Spock看著Jim落荒而逃直到拐近艙房，他輕觸自己剛剛被戳的臉頰，耳尖些微泛綠。

Jim回到房間，直接飛噗到床上打滾，他現在為自己又做了一件蠢事而懊惱。瘋狂翻滾後，他突然想到，他已經有一週沒聯繫Bones了。  
「你這個混蛋！」Bones威力十足的怒吼在剛接通就直攻Jim脆弱的耳膜，他暴躁的好友認真查看他的臉部。「你把鏡頭放在桌上，到旁邊去轉一圈。」  
「Bones!!???」Jim大聲抗議，不敢相信他連到外太空都無法逃離身體檢查，對上好友不容置喙的視線他也沒輒，只能乖乖的去旁邊轉一圈。  
「說吧，你這星期過的怎樣？」  
Jim轉完一圈站在原地聳肩，表示普普通通。「我…」  
「再轉一圈！你這個傻蛋，轉那麼快我是看的出什麼嗎？」Bones怒叱，兇猛的模樣讓Jim屈服乖乖的再繼續轉圈，這次他放慢了速度。「你怎樣？」  
「我目前能和Spock正常溝通了，但你知道他就是那個說話方式，總是會讓我發脾氣，但基本上都是…」  
「把你的雙腳腳踝轉動一下。」  
Jim乖乖照做，轉完以後繼續慢慢轉他未完的圈。「基本上都是我的問題，有時候我的說話方式會讓他以為是在侮辱他。」Jim雙手插著腰，看著螢幕裡的朋友。  
Bones正在他的PADD上快速的撥著，抬起頭時眉頭緊皺。「你為什麼停下來？繼續轉啊？」  
Jim大翻白眼，這次他用慢的不可思議的方式轉圈。「我跟他說，如果他有不滿就直接說，不用擔心開口會如何，不過我認為我應該在多了解他一點，畢竟…」  
「轉那麼慢幹嘛？你耍我嗎？？？」Bones又打斷他。  
Jim生氣的掛掉通訊器，並且直接關機。他打斷人說話的習慣一定是跟Bones學的，回去要好好教訓他，或是讓Spock跟他說。  
想到Bones臭著一張臉聽Spock教誨的模樣，Jim笑的合不攏嘴。

瓦肯人不喜歡肢體碰觸，在Jim有一次試圖要跟他比手掌大小時，被Spock動作快速的閃避。當時Jim的表情一定很難過，因為Spock乾巴巴的解釋手部是瓦肯人的敏感部位，一般除非親密的人，不然都不會有其他接觸。但是Spock連Jim搭他肩膀，靠近他看PADD都會盡力閃避。  
「那你碰哪裡不是敏感帶？」Jim笑的很白目，他將雙臂的手肘都靠在大腿上，往Spock的方向傾斜。  
「學員，我不認為這與你有關係。」Spock轉頭回應，但看的出他相當警戒。  
Jim用力「哈！」一聲，跳起來要搔Spock癢，但是Spock好像早就知道他想做什麼一樣，手掌有力的頂在Jim的胸膛，把兩人的距離拉開。  
「坐下。」Spock聲音冷冽。  
Jim露齒一笑坐回自己位置上，這場攻防戰把他的理智也找回來了。天哪，他在幹嘛？他居然在跟Spock玩鬧，他臉皮簡直厚到極點了，就算沒有談開，Jim曾經惡意重傷Spock的事情也不會消失不見，他連道歉都沒說，還不停的逗Spock做出反應？  
想到他之前的舉止，Jim懊惱的想嘆氣，但是顧慮到旁邊還有當事者，他只能祈禱，Spock對他的反感不要再更多。  
無論他心裡多好奇瓦肯人生氣的模樣，他都不想當第一個嘗試的。

Jim從混沌中醒了過來，他發現自己趴在地上，奇怪的植物讓他有點發癢，他撐起身體。四肢疼痛異常，最痛的地方在膝蓋，Jim坐起身，檢查傷勢與周圍狀況。突然，他想起自己趴倒在這裡的原因，他一股腦兒的爬起來。四處張望，尋找黑髮的同伴身影。  
「Shit！」他看到瓦肯人與一個高大的人影正激烈的搏鬥，那個額頭形狀有條狀凸起的男人全副武裝，明顯力道大出Spock許多，因為瓦肯人每招都接的相當勉強，所幸Spock仍可在那男人要拿出武器時阻止他。「Klingon!!」Jim抽出腰間的武器，調整到擊昏模式，在那個高大男人被他的聲音分神時，藍色的光束直接命中Klingon人的胸膛。「Spock！你沒事吧？」  
「James Tiberius Kirk！你毫無警戒心，我告訴過你先看清楚周遭後再安置數據檢查儀，你無視防禦基本原則，無視我的提醒，無視自身安全，讓你自己處於一個無法反抗的狀態！」Spock劈哩啪啦的說了一串，抬高的音量顯示他怒氣沖沖。  
當他們終於抵達任務所示的星球時，Jim興沖沖的先走出去放置環境檢測儀器，確認是否具有足夠的氧氣能呼吸，若是這星球的壓力等指數適合人類，他便可以摘掉防護衣。環境檢測除了溫度與氧氣水份較為稀薄外，人類可以簡易的裝備呼吸器行走，所以當Spock先將狀況回報給USS Farragut時，Jim就已經開開心心的脫掉過多的裝備，把數據檢查儀送出艙外。他離開星艦時只是一心一意的想去調整儀器，找到確定的放置地點，卻沒多留意到周遭的狀況。Klingon人已經先抵達，所以在看到Jim的時候直接把他擊暈，上前查看時卻被跟著出來的Spock阻止。  
Jim縮著脖子，他知道自己太過鬆散，先遣隊的報告雖然證明沒有高智慧生命體，並不代表之後不會有其他生命存在。「我很抱歉，Spock。」他注意到Spock手部些微的紅腫，知道在阻擋Klingon人攻擊時他身體承受多大的疼痛。  
Spock看了他半晌，走到Klingon人旁邊，手指接觸他額頭側邊，約是太陽穴的位置，天知道Klingon人有沒有太陽穴。「他是軍中逃犯，之後會有其他人追來的。」  
Jim聽到後，立刻衝回星艦，USS Farragut若是遇上全副武裝的Klingon艦艇，引發大戰可不妙。

註：  
克林貢人(Klingon)地球最大的敵人，克林貢人的特徵是額頭有樹根狀的突起、每個人都長得很高大、好戰、粗獷、不怕死。  
壓根沒有數據調查機這種東西

 

  
USS Farragut的回應是放棄設置數據調查機，Klingon的艦艇太過接近，無法接應他們，Spock和Jim必須要先選擇地方躲避，訊號到這裡就斷掉了。  
兩人知道狀況緊急，他們把那個Klingon人留在原地，跳上星艦。躲藏在一個最近的星群中，巨大的星艦應該會避開密集的地帶，如果Klingon人已經發現到逃犯的話…。  
接下來他們能做的只有等待，他們將動力切換成待機狀態，僅讓星艦維持環境裝置的正常運作，一切就緒後，兩人坐在操控室的位置上，面面相覷。  
「那現在？」Jim忍不住開口提問。  
Spock按著手腕，平靜的回答。「等待。」  
Jim注意到他的動作，跳起來去醫護艙拿醫療用品。這種傷他最有經驗了，強烈撞擊與搏鬥的傷痕他帶著跑就是好幾年，這處好了另一處又是傷。  
Spock看Jim拿了一個小小的圓罐走過來，看到Spock注意到他，還得意洋洋的搖晃手中的瓶罐，James T Kirk總是這副模樣，笑嘻嘻的，好像沒有事情能難倒他。  
Jim半坐在椅子的把手上，面對Spock打開他手中的瓶罐。  
「蘆薈。」Spock動動鼻子。  
Jim訝異的笑了，他把瓶罐旁邊的挖勺抽出來「別告訴我你是聞到的！」  
Spock看著Jim稍微攪拌的動作，明白這個瓶罐同時有降溫的功能，藥膏有些為的分離需要攪拌均勻。人類總是這樣，那種像是責任般的關心與照顧讓他不解，他相信除了責任關係或是親屬關係外，瓦肯人是不會有這種舉動的。就算是他父親，在他受傷時也不會親自替他換藥，吃飯時，他父親未曾親自下廚。人類總是會為了關心而做出自己能力以外、責任以外的事情，像他母親。他想起他有一次晚歸時，Amanda自高奮勇煮了一碗蔬菜湯，弄的灰頭土臉，看的出她累的半死，但是笑著看他的臉讓他無法拒絕，而湯真的非常難喝。  
「謝謝你。」而每次，面對這些付出，他只要說出這句話，人類都會回以非常開心的笑容，這樣就得以報答時常讓他覺得非常不平等。  
他原以為Jim會將整罐攪拌好的藥品交給他，沒想到他卻挖出一些放在自己手上。「瘀上需要推拿，我可是得到醫學部資優生的珍傳，手過來。」  
Spock原以為自己會嚴厲的拒絕，但是他沒有。蘆薈冰冷的感覺從手腕傳來，接這是逐漸被體溫溫熱的揉壓感覺，剛開始手腕傳來強烈的刺痛，但隨著那溫暖的觸感與恰到好處的力道按摩逐漸紓緩那悶悶的疼痛。  
瓦肯人不應該同意這種非親屬的接觸，更不應該享受。Spock腦袋快速思考，卻無法做出理性的決定，然後，他想到他的人類血統，就像是找到藉口般，以往常造成他情緒不穩的血統，反而讓他鬆了口氣。  
「你把你袖子拉起來一點，你是不是上手臂也受傷了？」Jim移開雙手，再從罐子裡挖出更多的藥膏。  
雙手移開時他甚至有種捨不得的情緒，這讓他感到困窘，但聽到拉開袖子的話語，他用另外一隻好像剛剛都不存在的手去拉開衣袖。折騰人的雙手再度接觸到他的肌膚，他必須努力喚回理智阻止舒暢的感覺引發出呻吟。  
James T Kirk具有令人稱羨的外貌，當然不是最完美或是最美麗，而是他擁有惑人的蔚藍雙眼，卷翹的不合邏輯的睫毛，紅潤而完美的唇型，修長而有力的矯健身軀，腰部曲線非常漂亮…還有那個驚人飽滿而渾圓的…臀部。Spock苦惱的閉上眼睛，他試圖喚回自己理智，忽視手臂傳來舒暢愉悅的感覺，但卻把自己導向更深的深淵。

Jim處於騎虎難下的狀態，按摩著Spock的另一隻手臂的同時，他開始想東想西。現在想起來，自己未免太過小題大做，然而自高奮勇的幫忙豈能出爾反爾。原先他以為會避開接觸的Spock竟然會答應，這又讓他相當雀躍。其實瘀傷這種是也不是幾分鐘內就會浮現的東西，他看著Spock發紅的雙手臂，明白打鬥時Spock多次用手臂去阻擋要害攻擊。「謝謝你，Spock。」他忍不住開口，聞言，Spock的視線對上他，黑白分明的眼睛清澈的漂亮。「我是個非常、非常、非常非常衝動的人，Bones常說我頭那麼大顆都不知道用到哪去了…這不是重點…」他注意到Spock對他的自貶感到有趣的揚眉反應，此時不道歉更待何時！！！  
「我非常抱歉…有太多事情了我不知道要說哪件…但是我真的不應該在你的課堂上公開談論你生殖器官有缺陷！」Jim越說越大聲，好似不提高音量他無法說出口般。難堪的道歉在Spock的沉默以對下顯得更甚，彷彿聽到『公開談論…有缺陷！』那段話像回音般無限播放。天殺的他怎麼只想到這件事，不過這個應該是最嚴重的啦…天哪他可以收回剛剛的話嗎？有夠尷尬！  
Jim在心中發了瘋的吶喊，視線緊盯著地板，除了Pike外，只有Bones能讓他這麼認真道歉，Spock應該很榮幸他也加入這個行列。（代表前三者都被Jim激怒過）  
「Apology Accepted.」  
Spock這次嘴角勾出的弧度肯定是微笑，Jim笑的跟白痴一樣，得到第一名都沒這個開心。他抓著Spock手臂的手掌根本沒在按摩了，冰涼的藥膏因為體溫而黏稠灼熱，放在Spock手臂的手滑落至手腕，Jim也不知道自己想幹嘛，他只知道他離瓦肯人的臉越來越近。  
「學員。」Spock又再度阻擋住Jim，瓦肯人的笑容已經收起。  
啊，對喔。任務。

 


	4. Chapter 4

第四章  
Klingon人的星艦的動向他們無法主動獲取，他們星艦裝配的不足與應變人數的不足之下，相對弱勢。Klingon與聯邦的局勢緊張至此，若因為他們引發大戰，後果不會是任何人想承擔的。他們在星艦枯等快一週後，才得到USS Farragut的回應。USS Farragut證實Klingon人的星艦已經離開，並且下達命令，他們必須完成遠航訓練指派的任務後回到USS Farragut報到。

 

傳獲訊息時兩人都暗自鬆了口氣，不僅是脫離了險境，更是察覺彼此曖昧不明的距離後對眼都尷尬。Jim連看著Spock回話的勇氣都沒有，每次對到那黑白分明的眼睛就立刻移開視線。他害怕又從Spock眼中看到自己，那天，從倒影中，自己渴望的眼神是這麼著迷。性愛對他來說並不陌生，他也不是沒在鏡子前的倒影玩過，他卻從來沒看過自己露出那種眼神。試圖要回想起自己做愛時的模樣卻又沒有半點記憶，因為他從來沒在鏡中與自己對視。  
察覺到自己情緒時Jim簡直要瘋了，無論他怎麼去推翻幾次他喜歡Spock的可能，卻仍然會為了瓦肯人的聲音，他的動作而心跳不已，他怎麼不知道自幾的心臟能亢奮成這樣？他遲早會因為太興奮而心律不整，因為喜歡上Spock手足無措，甚至忘了呼吸。  
明白喜歡上瓦肯人後，Jim有種末日降臨的感覺，他女人不選去哈男人，誰不喜歡為什麼偏偏是Spock？憶起在認識Spock這個人之前他時常注意到他，聽過他的事情後還特別去打聽，雖然大部分情報與Bones的碎碎念的內容有關連。他衝動卻從未對齊他人做出這種失禮的舉動，更別說是辱罵他人了。哪有這種喜歡人的方式，Jim把臉埋在手掌裡，整個人縮成一團。要是以前有人說他會成為妒婦他一定會揍那個人一拳，沒想到他真的成為這種人！那時看見瓦肯人與Uhura坐在一起用餐時，他發怒的原因是Uhura看著Spock的愛戀的眼神，還有那個瓦肯人竟然與學生同桌，還任由Uhura這樣看著他。他嫉妒的人不是Spock，而是Uhura。

USS Farragut的艦長Garrovick對他讚賞有加，Klingon逃犯與敵方星艦的出現延後了Farragut本身的任務，所以艦長Garrovick讓Jim先在星艦裡熟悉環境，一個月後在到艦橋接受訓練。星艦內部他確實嚮往以久，這次的遠航訓練讓他充滿了希望，浩瀚的宇宙僅有少數人能去探索，有限的能源下，他爭取到這個機會，終於證明自己有不愧對父親的能力與實力，更讓他見聞了真正的宇宙。  
在USS Farragut的到處見習讓時間飛也似的劃過，他這才想到，自從登上星艦，他就沒再遇過Spock，看著手中剛從醫護站拿到的禮物，他呼叫Spock。

Spock坐在椅子上，手裡拿著PADD。穿著簡單的黑色上衣與長褲，光裸著腳掌的悠然模樣帥的亂七八糟。Jim忍不住暗自吐曹自己，自從發現喜歡上Spock後他就像小女生一樣，連他自己都快受不了了。  
Spock揚眉看著他掏出來的東西，裡面有瓶酒和一些糕點，酒類在星艦上被禁止的，儘管明白Jim的人緣很好，但是這麼快就混熟，還拿到這種違禁品令人佩服不已。  
「你不會告狀吧？Spock？」Jim用狗狗眼看他，很快得到瓦肯人的嘆息與點頭。沒人能看著他的狗狗眼說No，Jim得意洋洋的笑。  
「你必須要等到酒退才能出去，聽懂嗎？」Spock警告，在裡面喝還好，出去醉醺醺到處晃蕩可遭了。

Spock吃著餅乾，他很少吃這種東西，但是不配合Jim在一邊乾坐也很奇怪。然而，他能感覺到一種情緒，叫做後悔。首先，這些餅乾中參雜了會影響他理智的東西，※巧克力。略有耳聞說這類產品對瓦肯人的影響，卻鮮少吃過相關的產品，所以他誤食了好幾快。再加上在對面喝著酒的Jim已經開始胡言亂語一直傻笑，萬一讓他喝到又吐…。Spock奪過Jim的酒杯。  
「欸？你幹嘛搶我…你要喝嗎？嗯，其實這…這個不怎烈嘛…我知道…欸…我想上廁所…」看到Jim搖晃晃的起來，Spock真的有點擔心他會直接尿在盥洗台。  
Jim回來後吃了片餅乾，仍舊看起來有點茫茫的。「Spock，你的手臂…瘀傷好了嗎？」  
Spock微笑，他將黑色的袖子拉高，讓Jim看已經淡去的瘀傷，沒來得及避開Jim直接抓住他手指的手掌。他到抽口冷氣，指尖是瓦肯人的敏感部位，偏偏抓住他的手指再洗手後略微冰涼，指尖還輕柔的撫著他的指節。「Spock，你怎麼沒說你的手都破皮了？」  
握拳打人當然會受傷，手掌的勾骨事後還略微紅腫，表皮出血已經算是輕傷了，Spock沒有回應，因為指尖的接觸讓他頭腦發熱，然而濕潤柔軟的感覺讓他詫異的瞪大眼睛。James T Kirk在舔他的手，Spock抽回手掌，然後勾人的藍眼睛疑惑的看著他，留在唇外的舌尖慢慢縮回嘴裡，帶著莫名的挑逗意味。Spock忍無可忍的抓住Jim的後頸，把他拉過來，狠狠的咬上那水亮可口的唇瓣。  
仍可嘗到巧克力的味道，Spock想到Jim連仔細吃完餅乾都沒有就舔他的手指就覺得這個傢伙真的很需要管教，但現在被惹得難以忍受的慾望高漲，管教什麼的，事後慢慢來。他起身，另一隻手扶著Jim的腰。  
Jim慢慢的意識到自己被吻著，修長的手指正鑽進他的衣內，撫摸著他，揉壓的乳尖，他的呻吟聲都被悶住，酒精讓他思考困難，他只能攀住身前的人。  
慢著，這是個男人，是Spock！  
喜歡Spock是一回事，和男人做又是另一回大事了。Jim掙扎的想推開Spock，他慌了。Spock發出惱怒的低咆，讓Jim聯想到野獸的警告聲音，他猶豫的停止掙扎，察覺到手掌包覆他的臀部，被擠壓揉捏屁股的感覺很怪，讓他忍不住想發笑。  
Spock從唇間的變化注意到Jim在笑，他從Jim的唇瓣移往頸部。肌膚的接觸，親密的吮吻，酥麻的愛撫都是Jim的最愛，Bones常說他這麼著迷於性愛和他對愛的渴望有關，因為他沒擁有過，只能靠短暫的肢體交纏緩解。他伸向Spock的跨部，手鑽入褲縫握住他已經勃起的部位。「放開我，脫掉你的衣服。」Spock的聲音在耳邊享起，性感的聲音讓他手腳發軟，但是Jim還是乖乖的照做。他脫掉自己上衣時，呆呆的看著Spock也脫下他下半身的衣物，瓦肯人真的很奇妙，他沒見過有人能融合壯碩與修長融合的這麼完美的。注意到Spock的跨部幾乎完全勃起時，他能感覺到自己頂著衣物的前端已經滲出液體。  
衣物落下的聲音讓他抖了一下，他回過身也脫下自己的，他能感覺Spock朝他靠近，他直直盯著床上黑色的被單不敢回頭，玻璃酒杯的輕微碰撞聲代表杯子被放在床頭。  
吻先落在他的後頸，再來是他的左肩。瓦肯人的手像是縛綁人的繩索般從腰部緩慢盤升到他的胸口，呼吸變得這麼困難，Jim仰頭大口乎著氣。Spock幫他把褲子與內褲脫下，Jim僵直站在床邊，他不知道該怎麼辦，或是該做什麼反應。他本能的明白自己應該會是承受那方，但究竟怎麼做？酒精帶來的迷茫感覺早就被嚇退了，Jim順著Spock在他背部的施力趴到床上，他側頭看著Spock把手伸進床頭的酒杯裡面沾濕手指。  
天殺的這樣哪夠！？  
Jim的性愛經驗顯然比Spock豐富多了，他想起身，卻被手掌壓制在床上，指尖探入的感覺很微妙，冰冷的酒加上低溫的手指都讓Jim感到相當刺激，接下來可能的後果還是讓Jim奮力掙扎了起來。

根本動不了，他沒想過瓦肯人一隻手也能壓的他不能動，Jim頹然趴在床上繼續承受指尖帶來的撕裂感，嗚嗚他怎麼這麼慘要被上，手指退出時他鬆了口氣，但接下來那種粗熱濕潤的東西抵上他時他嚇傻了。「Spock！Spock！No！No！No！痛死了你這個混帳！」  
前段進入時Jim就能感受到他撕裂處已經流血，但是Spock仍然一直頂入，不停下，也不顧他感受。Jim痛的要命，眼淚不知不覺流了滿臉。Spock在他耳邊低喃了一句瓦肯語，像是魔咒般緩解了他想大哭一場的情緒，然後他又用力頂到最底。Jim大叫一聲，他恨死這個該死的性感聲音了，惱怒的拍打床鋪表示不滿。體內的脹大卻象徵他的刑期還沒結束，他傻眼的回頭，看到Spock仍然清澈的眼睛，從那裡看到像小兔子一樣驚嚇的自己。  
Spock現在哪裡有他理智的模樣，Jim勉強撐起自己的上半身想看清楚Spock的表情，卻被他逼著往床鋪的更裡面，稍微的扯動都讓承受的部位傳來強烈的刺痛，Jim悲慘的想著自己可能會痛到結束，剛剛的疼痛已經讓完全軟掉。然後Spock開始動了，奇怪的是原先乾澀的體內變得濕滑，這讓移動的感覺變得完全不一樣。  
第一聲，再來是止不住的第二聲第三聲。  
抽離的感覺和頂到興奮點的快感讓Jim再次勃起，OMG，才剛開始他就快射了。  
Jim努力脫離那種有如毒藥的漩渦，然而目眩神迷的快感使享樂主義的身體打顫，雙手無力的癱在床上，只能被動承受。瓦肯人的手勁之大，掐著他腰部的手，彷彿要捏碎他一般，下身傳來的快感與疼痛交織，讓Jim的腦袋亂成一鍋粥，不斷的發出呻吟。  
頭因為腰部被抬起承受撞擊，而不停的在床單上擺動，他混亂的表情終於引起野獸的注意力。Spock停下動作，保持停留在他體內的姿勢，俯下身硬是扳過他的臉。Spock的嘴唇因為喘息些微張開，Jim盯著他的唇好像那是什麼美味可口的食物一般，他不自覺的舔唇就像是信號，兩人的唇舌彷彿有超強的磁力在互相吸引似的。雙唇接觸時兩人都不自覺的發出嘆息聲，像是註定要如此發展一樣。這個吻使兩人神智清醒不少，Jim大張的藍色眼睛看著Spock，從那深邃的黑眼中可以看出Spock與他同樣回復了不少神智。  
除了沉默還是沉默，Jim因為脖子痠掙脫Spock的手躺回床上，沒好氣的翻了白眼並帶些戲謔「猛男，你現在是要說對不起還是要繼續做？」  
他發誓他能感覺到Spock在他體內顫抖了一下，隨即Spock聲音中明顯的笑意促使他詫異的回過頭。「你就是臉皮厚，學員。」說完，他再度抓住Jim的臉頰，只不過這次的動作十分輕柔。他整個人壓了下來，鬆開抓住Jim腰部的手，全身的重量疊在Jim身上。  
透不過氣來的感覺讓Jim呻吟出聲，因為Spock的動作，相連的部位多次磨擦使他興致再度高昂。他掙扎的想從旁邊抓來枕頭，因為枕頭距離太遠還咒罵了幾聲。「SPOCK！你先起來啦混帳！」試了幾次都拿不到，他掙脫Spock的唇，惱怒的說。  
注意到Jim的動作與意圖，他輕鬆的拿到枕頭，撐起自己與Jim的身體，打算把枕頭墊在Jim的跨部。隨即就被Jim用力巴頭，Spock大概第一次被這樣對待，他看Jim的模樣甚至有點癡呆樣。「那是枕頭欸！你好歹也先讓我翻過來好嗎？射到枕頭你是要洗嗎？？！」  
Spock揚起一邊眉毛，Jim愛死他這個樣子了，一副興致盎然又充滿笑意的模樣。他就著相連的姿勢拉過Jim的腿並往旁邊移動一點，扯動的動作讓金髮的人又是呻吟又是咒罵。把枕頭墊在Jim渾圓的臀部之下，然後將些微脫離的部份又抵回Jim的深處。  
面對面的感覺非常奇怪，Jim張著嘴巴呆看著Spock，然後注意到兩人相連的地方，頓時滿臉通紅。Spock著迷的看著被發紅的臉頰襯托更藍的醉人的眼睛，修長的手碰觸Jim的面頰，輕柔的撫著。金色彷彿羽翅撲扇的睫毛顫動幾下，他像小貓一樣的貼近手指，一臉享受的模樣真的很可愛，Spock張開手掌覆蓋Jim半邊的臉頰。這種感覺不僅是性，Jim逐漸明白，他喜歡，儘管上半場的做愛根本可以說是強暴，但是他喜歡這個，他喜歡Spock碰他的感覺，或者更直白的說，他愛上了Spock。這個該死的混帳、面癱、理性至上的的瓦肯人、這個綠血的尖耳討厭鬼，他總是不留情面的糾正他，總是能做出理智的決定，更氣人的是…他總是對的。而現在讓他擔心的是，Spock對他的感覺究竟僅僅是性，或是更多？

在被折騰一晚後的隔天，Jim被強烈的撕裂痛喚醒。他呆看著艙房的天花板，茫然的想著『這麼痛廁所怎麼上？』、『屁股裡面濕答答的怎麼清？』之類的煞風景事情。身旁的Spock睡的很沉，怪了，他為什麼要當被上的啊，痛死了，下次絕對要戳回去。Jim咬牙忍痛轉過身，側躺在沈睡的黑髮瓦肯人旁邊。抬起右手撥弄Spock的頭髮。  
「你對頭髮有特殊癖好。」Spock突然開口，嚇了Jim好大一跳。  
Jim噗哧笑了出來，他把Spock的頭髮撥整齊。「我想把你頭髮弄亂啊，誰叫它總是那麼像假髮。」  
Spock也跟著側過身，神情嚴肅。「它們是真的。」  
「哈哈哈！你生氣了嗎？」Jim開懷大笑，戳戳Spock的臉頰。「我知道，我可是實際確認了呢。」笑嘻嘻的看著Spock，他喜歡瓦肯人性感的唇，他伸手去碰觸。「我一直以為你在笑，結果你只是嘴角往上翹。」  
Spock任由Jim撫摸他的唇，慢條斯理的回答。「你幾個月前給我道歉信的時候，我確實有表露笑意。」  
「啊～哈，是嗎？」Jim縮回手，他仍舊感到疲倦，身後的不適感讓他無法忽視。他移動起身體，想起身去沖洗。「我以為你討厭我…啊Shit！痛死了…」  
Spock動作更快，他按住Jim的肩膀。「我扶你去盥洗，我並不討厭你。」他在Jim發楞的時候撐起他，往浴室走去。移動腳步時就算Jim在小心也還是會扯到撕裂的地方，Jim走沒幾步就痛的臉色發白，而順著腿間流下的異樣感讓Jim不禁感到無比尷尬。  
Spock一把將他抱在懷裡，Jim不滿的嘿了一聲，卻沒有更進一步的動作，畢竟給他抱確實沒那麼容易扯到傷口。天哪，James T Kirk屁股被人家插到流血還被公主抱!?死也不能讓Bones知道，否則沒給他來個全身檢查的話Bones絕對不會放過他。想到這裡，他悶悶不樂的咬了一口近在嘴邊的尖耳朵。  
「學員！」Spock很嚴厲的訓斥，側頭避開Jim頑皮的牙齒。  
「拜託，你應該叫我Jim了吧？」翻白眼嘆氣，他乖乖的給Spock送到浴室。

 

好不容易清洗乾淨，Jim全身癱軟的躺在床上。屁股該死的痛，這根本就是先甘後苦的典型例子。Spock擦乾後直接踏出浴室，Jim看到他赤裸的模樣整個嚇到。「你幹嘛光溜溜的？」  
Spock揚起眉毛，到衣櫃前拿出衣服換上，讓Jim目不轉睛的看著穿衣Live秀。「我去拿藥品過來，你繼續躺著。」  
沒幾下Spock就回來了，手裡拿著癒合藥膏。雖然Jim不想在讓Spock碰他屁股，但是自己用他可能隨便亂用幾下就放棄了，記起以前自己處理傷口之後傷口的下場…Bones毫不留情把他的傷口挖大重新處理，他想到整個人抽搐了一下，乖乖的趴在床上讓Spock上藥。  
該死！  
Jim才剛趴下沒幾秒鐘，就想到他任務都做一半了只打給Bones一次，但想到打過去絕對是被爆罵…他逃避的把臉埋在枕頭裡。  
   
第五章、The sun is raising

48小時都與Spock待在同一間房子的感覺很奇妙，比他前幾次交往的感覺都還要更加親密，更多的的隱私分享，了解彼此的速度快的不可能喊卡。以前他想到這樣就害怕，通常沒幾個月他就找上其他女生，但這次他沒有。除了做愛讓他有點怕之外，他享受和Spock相處的每分每秒，喜歡那個西瓜皮早上頭髮有點翹的模樣，盥洗時有點茫然的傻樣，整理床鋪時被他打斷的不悅模樣。禁止他在床上吃東西有點煩、看書不准他吵超級無聊，咬他耳朵後他會親回來的感覺超甜蜜。僅僅兩晚，就讓他眷戀不已，但是Spock沒有和他確立關係，他也沒有和Spock表露心意，這種僵持其實讓Jim很害怕。

『當你真正擁有後你會開始害怕失去』

他想過，要是他和Spock談過後會得到什麼回應？『我們是師生關係，學員。』這種拒絕？或是『我們別再見面了。』嗯…太不Spock了，想來想去他都無法推測出瓦肯人的反應，Spock到底有何打算？  
所以在他可以下床行走自如時，他主動告訴Spock他要回自己的地方住，離開時他換下Spock的衣服，穿上自己的，收拾好那天他帶來的東西，一併帶走，像是什麼事情都沒發生過一樣。  
Spock只是告訴他，「明天我帶你去參觀星艦。」然後低頭繼續看他的書。

隔天一早，Jim緊張兮兮的在Spock門口。  
「早安，Spock。」  
穿著正式軍裝的Spock微笑，那是唇角真的有動的微笑，Jim驚喜的看著Spock，和之前相比，現在的他態度也好太多了。「早安，Jim。」  
Jim？Jim！  
他得意忘形的搭上Spock的肩，但很快就因為Spock向前走而滑落。「跟上。」  
他到吃午餐前都沒停止傻笑。

Spock領著Jim去熟悉星艦，儘管他服役的星艦不是Farragut，Spock還是非常了解每個細節。他分十幾天去講解，從整體的架構與其他星艦的差別，到人員的職務體系、各區域的設備、各區域的軍官及艦橋應注意的事情。Jim有點明白為何Pike讓Spock來擔任指導員，若是其他人，他一定不會服從，更不會認真的聽解說。原先他一直以為Pike知道Jim討厭Spock所以故意整他，難不成其實是反過來？Pike早已經注意到他對Spock的感覺嗎？但是連他自己都沒感覺為什麼Pike會知道？

那天之後，Jim對到Spock房間實在有陰影，也幸好他們相約的地方都是餐廳、輪機室等等地方。不然Jim看到Spock之後可能拔腿就跑，想到那幾天連食物都是Spock拿過來餵他的日子他就羞窘不已。到第二項任務開始前，Spock與Jim都待在各自的房裡，但是用餐時他們都會準時抵達餐廳共同用餐，這似乎是他們目前關係下最能光明正大的舉動了。

到艦橋實習的前一天，Jim打給Bones。  
熟悉的朋友臉色不佳的瞪著他，沒劈頭就罵代表他真的很生氣，Jim只好在心中把所有神明的名諱講過一遍，希望能帶點好運。  
「Hi，Bones。」  
「嗯。」Bones正看著自己的指甲，壓根不想回應的感覺。  
「我們遇見Klingon人了。」Jim忍不住爆點料，雖然不能說任務內容，但是為了儘快討好他朋友，一點點的細節說了也無妨。  
「嗯。」還是那個淡然模樣，準是Pike先跟他說了，八成是失聯的那幾天USS Farragut通知的。  
Jim噘嘴，最後，他還是決定將這通電話的目的一吐為快。「Bones，我和Spock上床了，我在下面。我想跟他交往，但是因為是師生關係不知道會不會成功。我兩個月後就會回去。」劈哩啪啦的說完，他用力戳掛斷鍵。  
「你這個卑鄙───」Bones大聲罵，顯然被嚇到了，但是後面的話已經被Jim切掉。  
「──小混蛋對吧？」Jim得逞的微笑。

儘管遠航訓練的目的在於訓練，好勝的Jim仍不希望自己出差錯，訓練的時間長達兩個月，包含個艙輪調見習，實際操作，更可怕的是他最後必須要在USS Farragut上指揮現役星艦的每個人，而這些人的職位都高出他太多了。他並不畏懼於權勢，但是他會害怕自己是否有能力站到那個位置。當他犯錯被喝斥時，他反而有種解脫感。是的，他還有很多要學習。沒錯，他還沒準備好。害怕站上任何職位都有個最根本原因，能力不足的自知之明。  
每天與Spock一同進食的時候，他都會把自己憋半天的問題一股腦兒問出來，對於這樣的問題，Spock都會細心解答。忙的焦頭爛額卻相當充實，Jim曾想過要跟Spock談清楚，卻一直不知道怎麼開口，因為他已經有了決定。

USS Farragut的巡邏任務到了尾聲，大家都為能回家感到雀躍，而Jim的遠航訓練也順利的結束，剩下半個月的時間Jim能夠在星艦上完成自己任務的報告書。但是他放假的第一天不是乖乖的在房間打字，而是到Spock的房門前報到，當然，他還特別去拿了瓶潤滑液。  
Spock同樣坐在桌邊，他的穿著甚至跟上次一模一樣，他平靜的放下手中的PADD。「恭喜你完成訓練了，Jim。」  
Jim走到瓦肯人的身旁，手掌貼上Spock的臉頰，俯身吻了他。「Spock。」他輕輕的低喃，卻沒有繼續說下去，維持著與Spock的額頭相抵的動作。  
「Jim.你怎麼了。」Spock雙手托著金髮人的頭，詫異的發現蔚藍的雙眼充滿淚水。一向沉著的瓦肯人頓時顯得有點驚慌，難得的慌張模樣讓Jim笑了出來。Spock沒好氣的把Jim的淚水抹去，拉住Jim的手腕讓他做在腿上。  
「嘿？你確定嗎？」Jim遲疑的慢慢把重量放下去，他向來也只讓女人坐腿上，可沒玩過坐別人的。  
「非常。」Spock輕鬆的回應，Jim完全坐上去後，挫敗的捏了Spock的雙頰。就算要看Spock是否露出撐不住的表情也沒辦法，這個瓦肯人根本顏面神經失調，只有眉毛和嘴唇會抽動。  
Jim坐上去後，反而不知怎麼開口，勇氣都爭先恐後的跑光了。「等等，Spock，我要鼓起勇氣說話你別搗亂我！」Jim抓住Spock在他腰間像彈琴般亂動的手，他轉過身要大聲說，卻又洩氣的將臉埋在Spock的肩上。  
「Jim，你到底怎麼了。」Spock修長的手在Jim頭髮上俯弄，像是在安慰貓咪一樣。  
「挖低改是西彎你」Jim磨模糊胡的說出一句，聲音因為臉頰靠在肩膀上含糊不清。  
「Jim?」Spock終究還是推開靠在身上的人，怎麼平常膽大妄為的可怕，現在這樣扭扭捏捏？看到他人的另外一面竟然如此有趣。  
「我喜歡你啦。」Jim滿臉通紅的說。  
這下Spock真的無言了，加上面無表情看起來挺不妙的，但其實他心理響著哄雷陣陣的交響曲『James T Kirk在情感表達方面白如紙，臉皮特薄。不合邏輯的純情派！』原先推測Jim在感情表達的方面事先來場性愛馬拉松後雞哩瓜啦一直說喜歡他，看來可能不是這樣。Spock徹底的體會到人類的奇妙。  
Jim用力講完這句話，就直盯著Spock斜後方的床，劈哩啪啦的把想講的事情都一股腦兒的倒出來。「但是啊，Spock我想要繼續攻讀，這次訓練讓我明白僅會一些粗淺的領航、輪機學根本不夠用，原本想要畢業後跟你說的，這樣我在哪你想親你都沒人管…」Spock聽到這裡臉抽動一下，顯然想到那個情景，皺起眉頭。「但是如果我還是學生，這會非常的不合適，Spock，你已經是高階軍官，隨時有可能升上中校，誰都能指派你當大副，我想成為一個能與你並行的人。而且若我是艦長我就能命令你在艦長椅上我了。」Spock臉頰再度抽搐，兩眼圓睜，眉毛快要與地面垂直，顯然受到不少的驚嚇。「可是我現在什麼都不是啊，所以我不能追你…」  
Spock覺得在聽下去會腦溢血，他打斷Jim。「我不用你追，Jim。」對上蔚藍的視線後，他嘆息的吻去佈滿面頰的淚。「我深受你吸引。」  
Jim眨巴眼睛幾十回，兩個人沉默相對。  
「你喜歡我！」Jim突然大動作跳起身，差點沒搧飛Spock。他開心的手舞足蹈，不是原地轉圈，就是上下蹦跳，激烈的動作讓Spock發笑。「Spock喜歡我！你喜歡我你喜歡我你喜歡我你喜歡我！Spock喜歡我！」到最後簡直叫到快要走音。  
Spock皺起眉頭，這種發顛的情緒反應真難控制，他起身走向現在已經摀著臉轉圈的Jim，拉開雙手用力的吻他。轉圈轉到有點頭暈的Jim還搖搖晃晃需要Spock扶著，但是等他平復時，整個人像猴子一樣攀到Spock身上，緊緊貼著他，手還非常自動的到處在Spock身上亂鑽。  
「我本來想上你上回去讓你享受一下被插屁股的痛，但是啊，這幾個月我自己來的時候，我發現比起上你，由你上我更容易高…嗚。」Spock受不了Jim的鬼話攻勢，他把Jim整個人抱起來往床走去。

Bones終於決定理性的與Jim來場遠航訓練的第三次對話，但是才剛看到Jim的臉，他就驚聲怪叫起來。「Jim你千萬不要告訴我你在USS Farragut上開起性愛派對，你那什麼鬼樣子？？？」  
Jim大翻白眼，只不過嘴唇有點腫有必要這樣嗎？Spock不知道發什麼神經不鬆開他的嘴，吻到兩個人都快段氣了才讓他吸幾口氣。「我才沒有開性愛派對。」  
Bones翻白眼。「No？my ass.」  
「不是一堆人的，只有跟一個。」Jim解釋，免得一下星艦回去宿舍就要挨10來針。  
「誰？別跟我說是S…」  
「就是Spock。」Jim打斷。  
Bones怒炸「把你的屁股給我看！瓦肯人那裡平均值大於地球人非常多你知道嗎？鐵定開花了吧？給我轉過去！！！」  
「Bones！！！」Jim傻眼，也沒這麼誇張好嗎？他忍不住看了在旁邊看書的Spock一眼，顯然瓦肯人也聽的一清二楚，玩味的眼神盯著他幾秒後又回到書上。  
「他在你旁邊？」Bones到抽一口氣，原本Jim以為Bones是嚇到，沒想到他發出更高分貝的怒罵。「你是不是個老師啊你！？你知道屁股是不能亂捅的嗎？直腸是很容易…」  
Jim忍不住又掛斷了電話，把臉埋在床單裡。  
Spock看著書，心想，Jim講話尺度這麼開，八成和McCoy學的。

順利在星鑑學院受領節訓證書時，Jim笑的很開心。儘管Spock剛上台與Pike一起收到任職書，擔任全新星鑑USS Enterprise的艦長與大副一職，幾個月後出發進行一年任務。他可是James T Kirk，成為艦長什麼的，當然沒問題，等Spock回來後，他會帶著屬於他的『大副』橫行宇宙。  
「什麼橫行啦？」Bones在典禮過後對他的感言不以為然「傲視宇宙比較好吧？」  
Jim看著自己的PADD，上面的訊息顯示某人在找他。「隨便啦Bones，我要去讀書了。」  
「My ass！鬼也知道你騙人，你做完以後給我回來檢查！」Bones顧及禮貌的用力低喊。  
「我才不要！」Jim做了個鬼臉，轉身就跑。  
「我是你的醫官！I have the proverbial need-to-fucking-know！！」

Live Long and Prosper,Bones.

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註  
> ※The Sun is Raising是Britt Nicole的歌，因為歌詞很搭所以拿來當標題，歡迎大家找來聽。  
> ※TOS中Spock在Jim擔任Enterprise的艦長後不久才升為中校，在Pike當艦長的時候他只是學員，之後上升上少尉時才被任命為Kirk的大副兼任科學官。  
> ※My ass. 2009年的ST電影裡面，Bones曾說過這句話，那時候我盯著Jim的屁股啊（什麼話），其實這句是要對辛苦的醫生致意。  
> ※i have the proverbial need-to-fucking-know 全面攻站主角說的話，譯為『我見鬼的有權力知道。』帥翻了啊怎麼不娶我（？
> 
>    
> 後記（史上最短）  
> 累到快掛了實在不知道該說什麼，總之Star Trek超好看的啊！  
> 最先看的是2009年由CP與ZQ合演的電影版，一看就栽進了這個世界，不管是哪個版本都非常棒！  
> 若是這本書有何各位的胃口就太好了～期待下一本相見，ST電影快點出！  
> 索夜20130720(12:18pm了算是20號了！)
> 
>  
> 
> 番外什麼的暫緩了  
> 希望這樣的結局還過得去


End file.
